True Crud
by pinkminx
Summary: A story with bite Edited- Prologue added
1. Prologue

Chapter 1

Lawndale was a small, dusty southern town like so many others littered across the state of Louisiana. Nothing about the town stood out, the moment you drove past the sun bleached battered_ 'Thankyou for visiting Lawndale'_ sign you had already forgotten the sleepy town and it's residents.

An earsplitting smash sounded out into the night as a glass beer bottle hit the back of the sign dead center and an uproarious cheer sounded from the car from which the bottle had come. The blue soft-top Jeep continued up the road a few yards then pulled into a small liquor store. Three young men; blond, raven and red haired, got out and went inside. The three exchanged harmless drunken banter as they cruised the aisles, the occasional cuss word thrown out as they marveled at some of the over priced liquors. The cashier shot a wary look in their direction as he turned up the volume on the small television he was watching. Neither the three boys, nor the cashier saw the large heavy set man in the checkered flannel shirt enter the store.

_"It has been two years to the day since Japanese scientists announced they had been successful in creating synthetic human blood. While it has eased the pressure on blood banks and hospitals world wide, a greater unforeseen problem has been alleviated-" a young brunette news reporter started._

_"Once fictitious figments from the dark side of the imagination, Vampires, have benefited greatly from this synthetic blood. No longer needing to prey on the blood of the living, this compound, better known in its bottled form 'True Blood' has allowed vampires to come forth, reveal their existence and to 'Come out of the coffin'._

_"It has been a long and hard battle for these beings to gain our acceptance, many people have been quick to judge and slow to trust these creatures of the night. Thankfully, a few headways are being made in the Vampire community and last month an official President was elected to be their voice. And what a voice she has, she has already brought about the equal rites movement that has seen her people being given the fundamental liberties that we humans take for granted._

_"But is this for the greater good?--"_

The cashier looked up once again from the television and set his dark steely gaze upon the three young men. He eyed the drinks that had been placed on the counter; a six pack of_ 'Bud'_ and a six pack of_ 'True Blood'_. His upper lip curled into a nasty sneer.

"You're not going to like that," he said in a thick Romanian accent. "I can tell, just by looking at you that you three are definitely not vampires." he chuckled.

"I told you dude, but you wouldn't listen." the blond said to the red haired man.

"Shut up Jamie," he retorted quietly. "Ah, just these two thanks."

"Do you want to know what it's like to be one? I can arrange for that." the cashier breathed as he leaned forward.

He was so close that Jeffy could feel his hot breath wash over him, the pallid skin of the man's face was set alight by the dark rings that cradled his hooded eyes. Jeffy smiled nervously.

"You three boys best be along, this blood substitute may meet our dietary requirements, but there is nothing like the warm throbbing blood that flows freely from the carotid artery after that first bite."

The man's spittle danced across Jeffy's face, his expression remained calm but his eyes were alight with terror, he side glanced Joey and shook his head.

"Sir, we... we were, you know just playing we didn't mean any offense." he stuttered.

The man turned to Joey, swept a greasy lock of raven hair from his face then smiled, shook his head and burst into hysterics.

"Oh my God, I got you three good!" he managed between breaths and slapped the counter. His Romanian accent replaced now with the thick southern twang that dominated the townsfolk. "You should see your faces!!"

The three boys stared in shock at the man and slowly they began to laugh. Nervous tight titters at first gave way to full bellied chortles.

The stocky man that had entered earlier stood behind the three boys. He lifted the brim of his baseball cap slightly and smiled a hollow smile.

"You boys think its fun to impersonate vampires?" he asked in a gruff voice.

Joey turned and scoffed, "Who asked you?"

The man smiled patiently and placed a six pack of_ 'True Blood'_ on the counter. "You best be careful, you never know who will hear you and get offended."

The four other men in the shop looked at the man and to the beverages on the table. Jeffy nudged Joey and tugged at his shirt, "C'mon man, lets go." he murmured.

"What's he going to do? Like this guys a vamp." Joey replied.

The man started laughing. Unlike the previous laughter, this was unemotional and hollow; it exuded an air of pure evil. "Actually..." the man started, but before he was able to finish the three young men had fled the store.

The cashier started to chuckle, more as a nervous release to fill the silence that had crept in than at the man. "Nice one man, you got them good, better than me."

"Mmm," he replied as he set down a twenty dollar note on the counter. He picked up the beverages and looked at the man behind the counter, he noted that the cashiers brow had broken out into a light sweat. "By the way, if I ever see you impersonating us again," the cashier jumped as the man hissed and the top two canine teeth shot down in two long points, "I'll come back here and fucking drain you."

The stocky man gathered his six pack and left the store, he heard the sound of the cashier hit the floor, he was passed out cold.


	2. Chapter 1

An Xover idea I got a while back have added a few bits and pieces, just floating an idea... All italics are thoughts that only Jane can hear. This is a steam blow off fic for me to work on when I get stuck or annoyed with reaped out, so chapters will be slower on this- unless theres high demand for more. A True Blood X over

**True Crud**

Chapter 1

It was a typical mid summer's evening; the dusky pink sky was streaked with gold, as the stubborn sun sat low on the horizon. The thick, humid air hung heavy across the small southern town of Lawndale. The deafening roar of crickets was the only discernable sound in the sleepy suburb.

A lone blowfly danced hypnotically around the back alley of McGrundy's, a wonderfully putrid smell had summoned it there and it had yet to discover the source. Its attention was drawn to the old screen door as it screeched open.

"I'll get round to it. Keep your damn shirt on, Jesus." The lanky, shaven short-order cook called over his shoulder insolently, as he staggered through the door. The overladen garbage bag he had been carrying dropped with a thud at his feet and he watched as its contents spewed onto the ground. "The band better make it soon. I can't deal with any more of this shit." Max muttered under his breath as he tapped a Marlboro from its paper packet and lit it.

He drew deeply on the cigarette, closed his eyes and let his body rest against the brick wall of the pub. He let the smoke billow lazily from his mouth as he ran his fingers across the top of his shaven head and down his neck. He kneaded the muscles and let out a low moan, his body had begun to show the tell tale signs of withdrawal; his mind shook and body ached, as it craved for more 'V'. Max's hand slid down to his back pocket and withdrew the small vial of crimson blood. He held it up to the dim light, and smiled as he brought it to his lips and kissed the source of his cravings.

He jumped at the bright flash of the Bug zapper to his left "Eeep." he called out, and groaned as he heard the light chink as the vial of precious blood hit the ground and rolled into the murky darkness.

"No, no, no, no." He cried, as he flicked his cigarette into the shadows.

Max pulled out his lighter and hit the ground. "Jesus no. I need this dammit." he sobbed as he sifted through the decomposing kitchen scraps and general waste.

The small halo of light emitted from the flame, flickered across the shapely legs of a young female. Max's brow furrowed; unsure if his eyes had deceived him. He crawled closer and gasped, as he took in the full view of the lifeless corpse; he knew her, she had been a regular.

Her golden hair, once soft and strawberry scented was matted with filth. Her vacant, glassy blue eyes gleaned eerily in the reflected light. Her soft pouty lips now ajar as her slackened jaw rested open against her bloodied blouse. He squinted into the darkness and saw the outline of what appeared to be the end of tyre iron protruding from her chest.

Max flinched as he realised what he had discovered. He dropped the lighter and skidded back against the door. "Oh sweet Jesus Christ." His voice cracked in fear as he propped himself up. He glanced back at the young woman and shuddered as he felt the bile rise. He crouched over himself, and emptied the contents of his stomach until he dry retched. "Fuck this." He spluttered as he wiped the back of his arm across his mouth and ran back inside.

***

Ding

"Order up, table five."

Jane eyed the two plates, laden with greasy food, with disdain. She picked them up and delivered them to the table. She observed the occupants warily; two regular run of the mill hicks that seemed to over populate the town. She sat the food on the table and smiled curtly; a perverted smile was returned from the larger of the two men as his eyes stripped her bare.

_'Poor girl such talents wasted in here, with a body like that she'd make a killing at the strip joint in Middleton, with legs as long as those...'_

Jane scoffed with disgust. "You finish that sentence and I'll castrate you, you hear me?" She chided.

The man blinked and frowned._ 'I didn't say anything out loud...did I?'_ He glanced at his friend, who returned an equally confused look. _'I reckon they're right about her; she's not right in the head...'_

"Sure." he replied uneasily as he watched her walk back to the service area.

Max flew through the kitchen, and called Jane's name as he ran into the restaurant. He breathed heavily and grabbed Jane by the shoulders. "Where's Trent?" _'Jesus, he's going to get pinned for this, he can't of done it though, there's no way...But he left...'_

"He left a couple of hours ago." She pulled back from his grip. "Max, are you okay?" she asked slowly.

"Who was he with?"_ 'Please don't say...'_

Jane scoffed. "Brittany, if you can believe it." The smile faded from her face as she observed Max's grave expression. "Max what's going on?"

Max drew a ragged breath as he hung his head._ 'Jesus he killed her...'_

Jane's eyes grew wide as she shook Max's shoulders. "Who killed her? Max, what did Trent do?"

Max met Jane's piercing gaze. "Is Sheriff O'Neil still here? I think there is something he needs to look at..."


	3. Chapter 2

(I have added a Prologue to this story, please go back and read it:) )_

Chapter 2

Sheriff Timothy O'Neil and Detective Anthony DeMartino's flashlights lit up the dank, dark corner of the alley behind McGrundy's, as they studied Brittney's body. Detective DeMartino crouched down and poked the implement that had been driven through her chest; originally thought to have been a tire iron, the object in question, was in fact, a curling iron.

"HOPEfully, the ASSailant was dimWITted enough to leave finger prints." Detective DeMartino said as he stood and turned to his commanding officer.

"We can only hope Tony, we'll have to bag it and send it to forensics for testing." Sheriff O'Neil replied quietly.

"Fuck forensics Timothy. Let just NAB that ASShole Lane and get this OVER with." DeMartino replied; his annoyance was evident.

"Now, Tony we can't jump to conclusions. Go and question the boy that found her," Sheriff O'Neil flicked through the small note pad in his hand. "Max Tyler, the peaky one at the end of the alley. I'm going to talk to Janey, Trent's sister."

Janey stood motionless, eyes glued on the lifeless form in the alley; discarded like a piece of trash at the foot of the dumpster. They hadn't been friends, not by any stretch of the word, passing acquaintances or work colleagues, would have been a better definition of the relationship they had shared. Brittney and her had lived in the same town their whole lives, whilst they had gone to the same schools and shared some classes, they hadn't been close. Brittney had ran with the popular crowd, and being an early bloomer ensured she was never short of a male companion. Unfortunately, Trent had been her last known consort, only hours prior to her death.

"Ms. Lane...." Sheriff O'Neil failed once again to gain Janey's attention. "Janey." he prodded quietly.

Janey's gaze sluggishly moved toward Sheriff O'Neil, the quietly spoken head of Lawndale's law enforcement. "Huh?"

"I asked you when was the last time you saw Trent?"

"I...I don't know a few hours before this I suppose." Jane shrugged; she knew her answer wouldn't help Trent's case.

"Hmmm..." Sheriff O'Neil nodded slowly and wrote in the small notepad he was holding in his hand.

"He didn't do it." Jane said defensively.

"I'm sure he didn't, but Janey he is a suspect. Is there anything else you can tell me, how did Trent and Brittney appear when they left?"

Jane looked over toward Brittney once again as the coroner and his new assistant loaded her body into the back of the truck.

"You don't have to be gentle boy; she's dead." The coroner laughed heartily as he watched his assistant struggle.  
'Jesus, why did I agree to do this? I could have had a job in dad's office the next county over.' Jane smirked as she heard the young man' s thoughs.

"Janey?" Sheriff O'Neil asked.

"Huh? Oh, they were fine, a little tipsy, but fine. Although..." Jane replied, her eyes glazed over as she recalled that evening.

***

Jane stood behind the bar and eyed Trent carefully, as she set the beer stein in front of him. "What are you doing with her? I thought you were back with Monique."

Trent took a long sip of his beer then set it down and let out a deep burp. "Nope, we're on the outs again. I spent all last night breaking up with her. So I'm free to see, or do, whoever I like." He said with a cheeky smile.

Jane's brow furrowed. "You know Monique's working tonight, she'll be in any minute."

"So?" Trent shrugged.

"So, she will hit the roof. I don't need to clean up another one of your break-up's, and Tom sure as hell doesn't need that kind of shit happening in his bar; last time you wanted to make Monique jealous Tom had to replace the pool table."

"I'm not trying to make anyone jealous Janey, Jesus get off my back. But if I do, it's a bonus."

Jane shook her head. "You're unbelievable Trent. Just promise me you will be careful; Brittney just split with her boyfriend, and I got the feeling it wasn't that civil."

"So what?" Trent replied nonchalantly.

"Her ex-boyfriend is Kevin Thompson, the big football star; he'll kick your ass. Even if you're not trying to make Monique jealous, she's trying to make Kevin green with envy."

"I can take care of myself, Janey. And I'll thank you to stay out of her head. I know she didn't tell you that." Trent replied his temper flared.

"Believe me, there's not a whole lot going on between those platinum ponytails." Jane scoffed, Trent stared her down and her expression fell. "Look, I'm just trying to help. You two had better..."

"Hi Trenty-babe. Janey." Brittney's inflected voice squeaked as she took the empty seat beside Trent.

"Brittney." Jane replied through clenched teeth. "What can I get you?"

"Umm, one of those drinks with those really cute umbrella things." She replied; a vacant smile plastered across her face.

"Coming right up." She replied tersely.

Before Jane had a chance to make the drink, Monique stormed through the front doors. "I should have known you wouldn't waste any time latching on the first slut that would open her legs for you." she seethed as she approached the bar. She reached out and yanked Brittney's arm and pulled her to a standing position.

"Hey, you, you..." Brittney started.

"Save it Blondie, Trent take this piece of trash and get out of here."

***

"So Monique threatened Brittney?" Sheriff O'Neil's asked tentatively.

"Yeah, there was a whole bar load of people to confirm it." Jane replied.

"How long was this before the body was found?"

"About two hours I guess."

"Did, you know where Trent took Brittney when they left?"

"No, home maybe?"

"You said Monique was working, did she start her shift after the confrontation?"

"No, I had to cover her shift; Tom didn't want her working while she was so wound up." Jane shook her head and watched as he scribbled in his notebook. "Is Trent in the clear?"

"I'm afraid not Janey, although it seems more than a coincidence that Monique called Brittney trash and her body was discarded near the dumpster."

***

Detective DeMartino sighed with frustration as he tried once again to get a straight answer out of Max. He shook his head and tried a different tact.

"Trent was quite a ladies' man, wasn't he?"

Max shrugged and rubbed his hands across head; the pain of the withdrawal was excruciating 'Just give him whatever answer he wants, then I can go back to Nick's and he can give me more; then everything will be okay.'

DeMartino bent down and shook Max. "You listen here you little JUNKIE just tell me that Trent did this and you're free to go." He spoke low, to assure only Max could hear him.

"Sorry Tony, I don't know; I was in the kitchen all night. I didn't see anything, I only found her." Max replied; his voice strained.

Detective DeMartino released Max from his grip and muttered incoherently as he joined Timothy.

"Tony, it seems there may be a few more suspects in the case."

"You're KIDDING me right, it's Lane. Janey's just making up shit to cover his ASS." DeMartino challenged.

"Well, her story checks out there are witnesses to confirm, this case may not be as open and shut as it first appeared."


End file.
